To be Remebered
by WA0520
Summary: This is my story 'A Night to Remeber' in Edwards view. Edward comes home after a week away. What happens when he gets back? EdwardxBella. AH and OOC. Very sweet.


**_(A/N) _So this is my story _A Night to Remeber_ in Edwards view. Hope you all like it as much as you did the other.**

_Characters owned by Stephanie Meyer_

_**To be Remember**_

I was driving home as fast as I could without getting caught or getting into a wreck. I had just got back from my week trip to Spain. Most people would say it was beautiful but I thought it was hell. Anywhere without her is hell.

All I could think about was her even now when I knew I was only an hour from seeing her. We had been together the last year. But I knew I loved her from the first time I saw her. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I saw her smile. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on.

But she was so much more than that. She loved me like no one else could or would be able to and I loved her with all my heart. All I wanted was to be with her forever. One lifetime didn't seem like enough to me.

The entire trip was filled with thoughts of her. Not one minute went by that I didn't miss her. I had a surprise for her tonight. After being gone I knew I couldn't leave her ever again.

I pulled up to her house after it was dark. She had given me a key so I could let myself in but that was no fun. I snuck around to the side of the house to where her window was. I was quiet as I pulled myself up so she wouldn't come out and check. I never told her how I could climb to her second story window and I wasn't planing on ruining my secret any tine soon.

She was faced away from me, towards the door, when I saw her. Her skin looked a beautiful cream in the light of the moon. I eased myself inside, careful not to make any noise. After I was in I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her slender form. "Hello Love." I felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of my voice.

She turned towards me and stared at me with her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Her hair partially covered her face so I brushed it back with my hands. Her eyes shined bright from the light coming in through the window and I was lost in her gaze.

"You know you could always use the key I gave you instead of coming through the window. It's not like I'm living with my parents anymore." She smiled up at me from her comment before kissing my cheek. I had missed her so much that all I wanted right now was to kiss her but I played with her for a minute.

Frowning slightly at her I said, "Now where's the fun in that? I think I like the window better." I smiled playfully and she rolled her eyes at me. I smiled back before leaning in and whispering in her ear. "I missed you."

"Did you really?" She asked in a teasing tone. But my answer was serious.

"So much Love. I'm glad I'm finally back. It seemed like forever without you." That is truer than you would ever believe. "Did you miss me?" She thought about it for a minute and I let a pout slip on my face.

Her laugh rang through the room at my expression. "Of course I missed you. I thought I was going to die waiting for you to come back." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

I started slowly but we soon deepened out kiss. I kissed her with all the passion and love I had just as much as she did The week apart seemed to make our love grow even deeper. My arms locked tightly around her slender waist and her fingers twisted themselves into my hair.

We finally broke apart, gasping for breath, but my lips didn't leave her skin. I kiss along her jaw and down the smooth skin of her neck. I pulled her closer in my arms; I didn't want there to be any space between us.

"So did you at least get to see the beauty of Spain while you were there? I'd hate to think you didn't have any fun the entire week when you were in Europe."

I lifted my lips briefly from her skin so I could whisper the answer. "When you have witnessed true beauty everything else seems surprisingly insignificant." As soon as the words left my lips I went back to kissing her. I had missed her so much I wouldn't care if we could stay like this forever.

"And what beauty have you seen that makes Spain seem so insignificant, might I ask?" Her question was formal; it was something she had picked up from me. it was fun watching her try to use the same way of speaking. She just looked so cute.

"If you were looking at the same thing I am now, you wouldn't have to ask that question." I didn't give her time to answer my comment before pressing my lips back to her.

I moved one of my hands from her waist so I could place it on the back of her neck, pulling her face closer to mine. We kissed, our lips moving in sync, and I completely forgot the rest of the world. I slid my tongue across her lower lip, asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth slightly and I felt her warm breath in mine. Our tongues twisted together and our kiss deepened further. I wished this could last forever. Just me and her, nothing else around to interrupt us.

But soon we had to pull apart. Our breathing was ragged and her heart was beating so fast I could hear it. I leaned down to press my forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you."

Her voice was low and even in the moonlight I could see the blush I love creep onto her skin. "As I love you." I tightened my arms around her. We sat in silence for a while, just happy to be in the other's presence. I was thankful that she was here; I couldn't live without her. It had been a long week and I doubted if I could ever let her go again.

I thought this would be a good time for my surprise, though I hated I would have to let her go. "Do you mind if I do something?" My voice was a little above a whisper and I could feel the excitement and nervousness in my chest.

"Sure, whatever you like." I pulled her closer to me for a moment before loosening my grip around her. "Except that." She sounded a little upset now and a frown graced her lips.

I laughed at her a little before pulling her off the bed with me. When we were standing up I looked into her eyes and placed my hands on her shoulders. The open window allowed the light inside the room so I could see her face.

"Relax." My hand slid down her left arm to take her hand before I slid down onto one knee. I heard her gasp and when I looked at her she looked speechless.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than life itself. I will never be able to live without you ever again. If you take this ring I promise to love you more than anyone has ever loved any other person in history. I will love you forever, even after I have left this earth I will continue to love you. Please, Bella. Make me the happiest man in the world, be my wife."

I pulled out the ring my mother had given me when she died. It had three diamonds and three sapphires with a silver band wrapped around it. It looked very old but beautiful none-the-less. Though it's beauty could never be compared to her.

I smiled at her, the nerves twisting in my stomach, waiting for her answer. I saw a single tear slide down her face as she smiled.

"Edward Anthony Mason, I would marry you tomorrow if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled and stood up. She had no idea of the happiness that coursed through my body from her words.

I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up, spinning her in a circle, before setting her back on her feet so I could kiss her. When we broke the kiss I took the ring from the velvet box it was in and slid it onto her left ring finger.

I kissed her hand before looking back up at her shining eyes. "I love you Bella."

She leaned up and I leaned down slightly so she could kiss me. Her lips touched mine softly before she whispered back to me. "I love you Edward."

I smiled before picking her up bridal style and carrying her back over to the bed. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

All we did was talk to each other. Drinking in the presence of the other. What we had missed for the passed week. My arms circled around her protectively with her warm body next to mine. A feeling that I haven't felt in what seems light forever.

We just needed the other there. It didn't matter if we sat in silence or talked or kissed. We just needed each other.

I felt the ring on her finger press against my skin as I held her hand. The physical evidence that I belonged to Bella and she belonged to me. It sat there, where it would stay conceivably forever. I loved her more than anything else in the world. We would love each other forever, as long as we both shall live . . . and an eternity after that.

* * *

**There it is guys. I hope you liked it. Review me your thoughts, good or bad.**


End file.
